


My Sounds

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' and Louis' alone, so he doesn't ask for forgiveness when he gets a little rough when Harry forgets that. Like when he moans on stage for everyone to hear. Doesn't he know that's only for his lover? Well, he'll remember after Louis is through</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sounds

Harry shakes in the car. It’s not fear, no, never fear because Louis doesn’t want to hurt him, Louis wants to teach him and that’s really fucking exciting. He didn’t mean to moan, but his back had hurt throughout the entire show and he hadn’t expected it. Louis is still fuming in the back seat, but Harry can tell from the way that he’s sitting that he’s thinking of all the ways he’s going to make Harry pay in bed. 

The car pulls up to the hotel and Louis waits for Harry to get out before following right behind him. Everyone piles into the elevator and Louis bites Harry on the neck, pulling another moan out of him that makes everyone in the elevator flush. When the doors open, Louis is out in a flash dragging a drunk off lust Harry behind him. 

He thinks he hears Niall shout down to be gentle and Louis just laughs, sarcastic and harsh — it sends another shot down Harry’s spine. In seconds the door is open and Harry finds himself pushed onto the bed.

“All your clothes off now,” Louis demands and Harry complies immediately, stripping out of his post concert clothes and getting back on the bed. He watches as Louis shuffles through the bags at the base of their bed until he retrieves the bottle of lube. 

Louis climbs inbetween Harry’s legs, pushing them open wider the farther up he goes. He pulls Harry into a hot kiss and the naked lad is so distracted he doesn’t feel Louis soaking his fingers in lube and isn’t aware of what’s happening until Louis is tracing his hole with a slick finger and entering it into him. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moans, unfamiliar with the feeling, but enjoying the sting. He squirms and Louis starts to fuck him with his finger, moving it in and out of Harry slowly until the lad starts to loosen up. He then adds a second finger that has Harry screaming his name.

“LOU. FUCK. Moremoremore,” Harry screams, flustered and pleased. Louis keeps moving his fingers, but raises his head so he can see Harry’s face contorted in pleasure.

“Open your eyes, Harry,” Louis demands, and green meets blue instantly.”If I think you’re holding back any moans, you’re going to pay. Understand?”

Harry nods desperately, still pushing down on Louis’ fingers in a desperate frenzy.

“If you can make that noise in front of all of our fans, surely you’re not worried about the other people in the hotel. Right you little whore? You’re such a fucking cock slut Harry. I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Harry whimpers, rutting against the air, trying to get as much pleasure from the feeling of Louis’ fingers in him, until Louis suddenly pulls his fingers out. Harry looks at him in confusion, but Louis kisses a trail down Harry’s chest, stopping to take each nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it and then soothing it with a slow lick. 

He continues down, licking a line up Harry’s happy trail before he skips right over Harry’s cock. Harry groans in frustration, but then he feels Louis lift up his balls and start kneading them. He’s distracted by the feeling reveling in the small physical contact and he’s so focused on what he’s feeling that when Louis licks a stripe over his hole he nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Oh fuck. Louis fuck. Do that again, fuck. Louis, Please,” Harry begs, pushing his ass into Louis’ face. 

Louis smirks and complies, running his tongue back and forth over and over again. Developing a pattern that has Harry gripping at the sheets and tugging at his curls. He’s hearing moans that he’s never heard before and he chuckles, hot air teasing Harry’s skin, before he pulls up and pushes two fingers in again.

“LOUIS. LOUIS.LOUIS. PLEASE. FUCK ME,” Harry screams, pulling so hard at the duvet Louis is afraid they’re going to have to pay to replace it. He doesn’t bother to pull off his shirt, he opens his pants and pushes them down to around his ankles grabbing for the lube and coating himself in a couple pumps from his own hand.

Harry is beneath him quivering, watching desperately, frantically wanting to be fucked, to be claimed. Louis lines up and inserts slowly, letting Harry adjust to the difference between his fingers and his cock. Harry lets out a hiss, but takes Louis to hilt without saying a word. 

Louis starts to move slowly, watching Harry’s face as it contorts in pain and then relaxes in pleasure. He starts to thrust, rhythm erratic, and he feels as Harry pushes himself back onto Louis’ cock, taking more and more.

“You’re such a cock whore. You take it like a pro Harry. You like being fucked? You like it when I make you feel that way? When I make you scream?”

Harry squeezes his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around Louis neck. Louis leans down and bites him on the collarbone, feeling as Harry tightens his legs around him. 

“Answer me now. Do you like it? Do you want me to make you come? Do you want me to make you fucking scream?”

“Yes. God. Louis. Please. pleasepleaseplease, harder.”

Louis fucks into him, feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach, so he leans back and puts Harry’s legs over his shoulders, taking his cock in hand and stroking wildly until the veins in Harry’s neck are popping out as he screams out.

“Oh, ohoh, fuck right there. Louis I’m gonna come. Louis, don’t stop fuck. LOUIS.” 

Louis feels Harry tighten around him as the white streaks shoot across Harry’s chest and into his own hair. The tightness coaxes Louis’ orgasm out of him, making him collapse against the come streaked chest of his lover. He pulls out and rolls over, opening his arms willingly when Harry turns to him.

“No wonder why you like bottoming so much.”

“You like it huh?”

“We might have to trade.”

“We’ll see,” Louis replies cheekily, placing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Later that night, when Louis stirs from his sleep to watch as Harry lowers himself onto his cock, he might begin to agree.


End file.
